danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
חברת אשלג ארץ-ישראלית
thumb|650px|מרכז|מתוך פירסום - לא זכור לי איזה ימין|ממוזער|600px|מפעל האשלג ב-1937 - עיבדה מצילום היסטורי:תמרה הירדני ימין|thumb|303px|מחנה עבודה של מפעלי ים המלח תאריך יצירה 30 יוני 1944 מקור Israel Government Press Office יוצר KLUGER ZOLTAN, GPO. חברת אשלג ארץ-ישראלית (Palestine Potash Limited), נרשמה באנגליה ב-31 באוקטובר 1929 במטרה העיקרית לנצל את המינרלים של ים המלח. החברה הוקמה על סמך זיכיון שניתן על ידי ממשלת המנדט וממלכת ירדן. הזיכיון ניתן ב-31 בינואר 1931 בתוקף הסכם בין "סוכני הכתר למושבות" (The Crown Agents for the Colonies acting for the Governments of Palestine and Trans-Jordan) ובין משה נובומייסקי - מנהלה הראשי של החברה מאז היווסדה, ותומאס גרגורי טולוק (Thomas Gregorie Tulloch). בשנים 1931 - 1932 החלה החברה לשווק אשלג וברומין שנוצרו במפעלה שבקצהו הצפוני של ים המלח. בשנת 1937 נפתח בית החרושת הראשון בקצה הדרומי של ים המלח. בשנות מלחמת העולם השנייה גדלה התוצרת משנה לשנה באופן ניכר. תחזית סוכני המכירות של החברה קבעה "כי יש יסוד להניח שיעלה ביד החברה להוסיף ולהחזיק בימי שלום ברוב השווקים שהיא מצאה". בשנת 1945 מכרה החברה 90,040 טון אשלג ו-347 טונות ברומין. מאזנה לשנת 1944 היה 2,084,355 ליש"ט. הרווח ברוטו היה בשנת 1944 170,363 ליש"ט, לאחר שיא של 294,404 ליש"ט בשנת 1942. החברה thumb|ימין|תעודת מנייה של חברת האשלג.מקור התמונה באתר ברלב ושות', רואי חשבון,בו קיים מדור מניות המציג תעודות יודאיקה והישוב היהודי. בבורסה לניירות ערך בתל-אביב, קיימת תערוכת סקריפופיליה (תעודות היסטוריות של ניירות ערך) המקיפה את ההיסטוריה הכלכלית של היישוב היהודי בארץ-ישראל. [http://www.bia.co.il/heb/manajot.php?actions=show&instance_id=&id=41 אתר ברלב ושות'] בעלי המניות בעלי המניות העיקריים של החברה היו: בני טנאנט ושות בע"מ מלונדון - שהיו גם סוכני המכירות שלה, החברה הכלכלית הארץ-ישראלית מניו יורק וקבוצה יהודית מבריטניה. לפי תנאי הזיכיון בראש מועצת המנהלים היה צריך לעמוד בריטי. ואכן יושב ראש מועצת המנהלים היה "כבוד מעלת האלוף אוף ליטון K.G.,P.C.,G.C.S.I.,G.C.I.E.". הזיכיון לאחר שממשלת המנדט פירסמה את "פקודת הזיכיון של ים המלח" משנת 1937 הוגדרו לחברה זכויותיה: * להוציא מינרלים וחומרים מינראליים וכימיים הנמצאים בתוך מי ים המלח ומתחתיו. * הזיכיון לא כלל הוצאת מתכות, אבנים יקרות ושמנים מינראליים (קרי נפט גולמי). * נמסרו לחברה לחכירה אדמות בצפון ים המלח ובדרומו. * הזיכיון ניתן ל-75 שנה, עד 31 בדצמבר 2004. * לחברה ניתנה זכות להארכת הזיכיון ל-25 שנים נוספות. * החל מ-1 בינואר 1955, הממשלות, הארץ ישראלית והירדנית, יכולות להציע לאנשים אחרים זיכיונות להוצאת מינרלים, בתנאי שההצעה תוגש קודם לחברה ויהיו תנאיה "לא פחות נוחים" מאשר לפי הזיכיון "המתוכן" כך כתוב במקור. * עם גמר הזיכיון כל רכוש החברה עובר לבעלותן של שתי הממשלות. החברה נדרשה לשלם דמי שכירות. וכן דמי זיכיון השווים ל-5% מערכה הכללי של התוצרת שנמכרה וכן חלק מהרווחים. ואכן אלו היו תשלומיה לממשלות: הסכומים בליש"ט. הון המניות הון המניות המונפק של החברה היה ליום 31 בדצמבר 1944 - מיליון ליש"ט. בהתאם לתנאי הזיכיון נדרשה החברה להציע על ידי החתמה פומבית לא פחות מ-50% של כל הון המוצע על ידה - ולתת זכות קדימה לאזרחי ארץ ישראל ונתיני עבר הירדן - לגבי הקצאה של 20% מעל ההחתמות פומביות כאלו. הון המניות היה מורכב משלושה סוגי מניות: * מניות רגילות - 281,694 ליש"ט. רק בעלי מניות אלה קבלו הזמנה לאסיפה כללית של בעלי המניות ורשות להשתתף או להצביע בהן. אלו עד שנת 1944 לא קבלו דיבידנדה - חלק מהרווחים המשולמים לבעלי המניות. המניות הרגילות לא היו ניתנות להעברה אלא בהסכמתם בכתב של שלשה רבעים ממנלי החברה, "הרשאיים לפי ראות עיניהם לסרב לתת הסכמה כזאת". בעלי המניות הרגילות היו רשאיים להפוך את המניות שלהן בכל עת למניות רגילות א' * מניות רגילות א' - 95,468 ליש"ט. מניות אלו היו ללא זכות הצבעה. יתרונם שהן ניתנות להעברה. לכן הן נסחרו בלשכת החליפין לניירות ערך בתל אביב ובשוק הבלתי רשמי של [[בורסת לונדון. מחירי המניות בבורסה בתל אבי עלו במעט על מחירן - בלונדון. בתקופה שבים 1943 עד אוגוסט 1946 מחיר השיא של המניה היה בשנת 1943 בתל אביב: 27/6 ליש"ט ובלונדון 24/3 ליש"ט. מחיר אחרון ידוע היה 20 ליש"ט. * מניות בכירה ** 348,962 ליש"ט - נושאות דיבידנדה מצטברת של 5.5%, משתתפות ברווחיח וניתנות לפדיון. ** 19,837 ליש"ט - נושאות דיבידנדה מצטברת של 7.5% וניתנות לפדיון. הדיבידנדות למנות הבכורה נפרעות פעמיים השנה: ב- 1בינואר וב- ביולי. גם הן נסחרו בבורסות. אתרי הפעילות חברת האשלג הארץ-ישראלית פעלה בארבעה אתרים: * לונדון - דירקטוריון ושיווק. * ירושלים - הנהלה ומחקר - בבית חברת האשלג ברחוב המלך ג'ורג'. * צפון ים המלח - אתר ייצור עיקרי. * דרום ים המלח - מרכז הפקה מתפתח. המפעלים המפעל בצפון רוב עובדי הייצור הועסקו בצפון ים המלח והתגוררו בעיקר בירושלים. ממשלת המנדט לא איפשרה להקים יישובים באזור ים המלח על קרקעות ממשלתיות, אולם נובומייסקי הצליח להשיג אישור להקמת שכונות מגורים לעובדי המפעל, על סמך הזיכיון של החברה. בשנת 1934 הוקמה שכונה למשפחות העובדים, ובמשך הזמן נוספו לה מבני ציבור ושירותים והיא תוכננה כיישוב קהילתי. עוד בשנת 1933 התקשר נובומייסקי עם קיבוץ רמת רחל שליד ירושלים כדי שיארגן קבוצת עובדים למפעל המתוכנן בסדום. ייצור האשלג היה מבוסס על בריכות אידוי שדרשו שטחים נרחבים. השטחים שעמדו לרשות מפעלי ים המלח באתר הצפוני היו מצומצמים יחסית, ואילו בדרום היו שטחים נרחבים. אולם התנאים, שהיו קשים גם בצפון, היו קשים יותר בדרום, בגלל הריחוק ממקום יישוב, ריחוק שנוסף על החום הרב. רמת רחל התקשרה עם מזכירות "הקיבוץ המאוחד" וזו גייסה קבוצה של 20 חברים, שיחד עם עובדי חברת האשלג הקימה בשנת 1934 את מחנה סדום (ראו להלן). בקרבת מקום, בבקעת צוער שבתחום אמירות עבר הירדן (שנכללה במנדט הבריטי), נמצא מקום מתאים להתיישבות. הקיבוץ המאוחד שלח למקום גרעין של מתנחלים מרעננה, יוצאי "המחנות העולים". אולם, האמיר עבדאללה התנגד להקמת ההתנחלות וזו פונתה. לעומת זאת, בתחילת מלחמת העולם השנייה, ב-8 באוקטובר 1939, הקים גרעין של מחנות העולים את קיבוץ בית הערבה, הסמוך לאתר הצפוני של החברה. את האישור להקמתה של התנחלות זו, הצליח נובומייסקי להשיג באמתלה של הקמת שכונות מגורים נוספת לעובדי מפעל ים המלח. בשנת 1940 הגיע הייצוא של חברת האשלג לכמחצית הייצוא התעשייתי של ארץ ישראל, ובתקופת מלחמת העולם השנייה סיפקה החברה כמחצית מתצרוכת האשלג של בריטניה. בצפון ים המלח פעלה חברת קליה: שפת ים ומבראה בע"מ . חברה זו פעלה בצפון ים המלח מראשית שנות השלושים ועד למלחמת העצמאות, והפעילה מלון, מסעדה ושאר אתרים באזור. החברה כשלעצמה, "אשלגן" (kalium בלטינית) שבים המלח. עם השנים נשתכחה משמעות השם, ושם היישוב נדרש כראשי תיבות של המילים :"ק'ם 'לתחייה י'ם 'המוות". חורבות מפעל האשלג בצפון ים המלח The factory was destroyed by the Arabs in 1948 נ.jpg The factory was destroyed by the Arabs in 1948 D.jpg The factory was destroyed by the Arabs in 1948 A.jpg Palestine potash - the north site - The factory was destroyed by the Arabs in 1948.jpg * פרטים נוספים ראו כאן המפעל בדרום החברה החליטה על הקמת המפעל בדרום כאשר התברר לה כי ברשותה די קרקעות לבניית הבריכות הדרושות לשם הפקת האשלג. בדרום עמדו לרשות החברה קרקעות וכן הייתה קרבה למקור מים מהעיירה א-צאפי שמדרום-מזרח לים המלח, בתחום ממלכת ירדן. ישראל אבן-גור, כתב על נטיעת ה'יתד לישוב היהודי בסדום' בשנים 1934- 1936. בזכרונותיו הוא מספר על נסיעתו לסדום ועל עבודתו הבמקום. ב-1 במאי 1934 הפליגה סירה ובה עשרים עובדים מהחוף הצפוני של ים המלח אל חופו הדרומי, לרגלי הר סדום, כדי להקים שם מחנה עבודה. הסירה גררה אסדות משא שעליהן חומרי בניין, מכונית, מזון ומים. חלק מהאסדות אבדו במהלך סערה בים, והעובדים הגיעו לחוף סדום אחרי שלושים שעות. הייתה זו דרך התחבורה היחידה בין המפעל הדרומי שעמד לקום לבין המפעל הצפוני, מקור האספקה ודרך ייצוא האשלג. פלוגת העבודה של הקיבוץ המאוחד הגיעה למחנה העבודה בסדום ב-13 באפריל 1936. הידיעות על מאורעות תרצ"ו חייבו את העובדים להתרכז תחילה בבניית קווי הגנה ולאחר מכן בהקמת המפעל. בבנייה השתתפו מהנדסים, מודדים, חשמלאים ופועלים. נבנתה סוללה שעליה הונחו פסי רכבת (שרידי הסוללה נמצאים כיום בצד הדרך לסדום). בהמשך נוצקו בורות לשם בניית תחנת כוח. ציוד הכרייה והייצור יובא מבריטניה. קבוצה אחרת בנתה את הקירות לבריכות הקרנליט. השתמשו במאות קורות עץ, בעלות קצה מחודד, למען יהיו יציבות באדמה המלוחה. לאחר שהקימו שתי שדרות מקבילות של עמודי עץ, שפכו ביניהם אבני גיר מן ההרים מסביב, ללא מלחים וללא אדמת סחף רכה. אחת המערות במקום הורחבה והוסבה למגורי הפועלים. היה זה המקום היחיד שהיה קריר במשך היום. בסוף 1936 היו מוכנות הבריכות הגדולות ובהן מלחי ים המלח, מוכנים להפקה ולמשלוח לשוקי אירופה. "על הקמת המפעל בסדום היה ממונה המהנדס הבריטי טולוק שהיה אחד מבעלי המניות בחברה. הוא היה קולונל בדרגתו הצבאית ושרת בהודו כמהנדס מסילות ודרכים. הוא כבר שהה באזור ים המלח עשר שנים והיה בעל ניסיון. חזונו היה לראות את העיר צוער המיקראית, היחידה מערי סדום שנצלה ( מיקומה המשוער הוא בעיירה הירדנית א-צאפי), נבנית מחדש ואז לשוב לבריטניה" מקור :ישראל אבן ארי . עד למלחמת העצמאות, מי שתייה הגיעו למפעל בסדום מהעיירה א-צאפי שמדרום-מזרח לים המלח. הובלת האשלג לשווקי חו"ל יוסף ברסלבסקי תיאר בספרו את תהליך הובלת האשלג לנמלי היצוא יוסף ברסלבסקי הוסיף בהמשך --> סיום פעילותה ב-18 באפריל 1948 הפסיקו הבריטים ללוות שיירות מירושלים למפעל האשלג בצפון ים המלח. מאז תחילת מלחמת העצמאות ניהל נובומייסקי מגעים עם המלך עבדאללה וגורמים ירדניים אחרים, עמם היה בקשר שנים רבות. ב-13 במאי 1948 הגיע לסיכום עם משלחת ירדנית על יצירת אזור נייטרלי שיבטיח שמירת המפעלים. ב-17 במאי הוחתמו שני נציגים (של המפעל ושל "ההגנה"), על הסכם, שמסר את מפעלי חברת האשלג, (באתר הצפוני ובאתר הדרומי), בניגוד לסיכום שהושג עם נובומייסקי, לחסות ירדנית. ב-19 וב-20 במאי פונה האתר הצפוני בצי של 17 כלי שיט קטנים מכמה מאות אנשים (עובדי המפעל, חברי בית הערבה ולוחמי פלמ"ח) אל אתר החברה בסדום. ב-22 במאי נכנסו למפעל הצפוני אנשי "הלגיון הערבי" ומצאו את המקום נטוש (לאחר שנבזז על ידי ערבים מקומיים). המפעל, שחובל לפני נטישתו נהרס כליל בידי אנשי הלגיון הערבי. בנובמבר 1948 מינתה הממשלה הזמנית ועדה שתפקידה היה לבדוק את פעולת חברת האשלג ולהגיש המלצות לגבי פעולת הממשלה בעניינה. היחס של היישוב לחברת האשלג לא היה חד-משמעי. החברה מילאה תפקידים לאומיים וחלוציים בפיתוח הכלכלי של ארץ ישראל, אך הייתה קשורה בבריטניה ובדירקטוריון שישב בלונדון. הוועדה שמונתה פעלה לסילוק ההשפעה הבריטית על החברה ולשינוי תנאי הזיכיון שהיה בידי חברת האשלג. אגב כך, נפגע נובומייסקי, שהיה בן 75 באותה שנה. בעקבות המלצת הוועדה, הוצגו לחברת האשלג ולנובומייסקי תנאים להמשך הפעלת החברה, בהם לא הצליחו לעמוד. בחודש דצמבר 1951 החליטה ממשלת ישראל להקים חברה חדשה, חברת מפעלי ים המלח בע"מ. החברה החדשה רכשה ביולי 1952 את כל הנכסים של חברת האשלג. יוסי לנגוצקי על חברת האשלג הארץ ישראלית 1925 1952 thumb|center|650 px|הרצאה מיום 22 בפברואר 2019 במסגרת סמינר "אבות ומייסדים" בנושא:העליה השלישית והרביעית: עליות של ניגודים. תמונות רקע מההרצאה ראו גם * מפעלי ים המלח לקריאה נוספת * ישראל אבן-גור, יתד לישוב היהודי בסדום, , 1934- 1936, (בתוך) אברהם יערי, זכרונות ארץ ישראל - כרך ב': פרק קי"ח. * חברת אשלג ארץ-ישראלית בערבון מוגבל, (בתוך) "ספר שמושי לנירות-ערך ארצישראליים", בהוצאת בנק אנגלו פלשתינה, תל אביב, פברואר 1947 קישורים חיצוניים * תמונות מימיו הראשונים של מפעל האשלג בסדום * בוב ויינטראוב, ביוגרפיה של נובומייסקי * רשימה ותמונות היסטוריות וחדשות של מבנה בית הקולנוע במחנה סדום של עובדי חברת האשלג באתר רשימות, 11/09. *רשימה ותמונות עדכניות של מחנה העובדים הנטוש בסדום באתר רשימות, 11/09. הערות שוליים קטגוריה:מחצבים בארץ ישראל קטגוריה:בקעת ים המלח קטגוריה:תולדות הישוב